


Snow Angel

by Livingshroom



Series: Daddy!kink Oneshots [4]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Sexual Repression, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach was stuck on top of the mountain. His legs shook as he peered over the edge and saw that the slope was an almost 90 degree drop. It was freezing, the wind piercing through his thin jacket, but he felt overheated as he realized that there was no way he could get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

Zach was stuck on top of the mountain. His legs shook as he peered over the edge and saw that the slope was an almost 90 degree drop. It was freezing, the wind piercing through his thin jacket, but he felt overheated as he realized that there was no way he could get down.

But he had to get down. Zach needed to ski down this trail, get to the lodge, and start preparing his notes for the presentation otherwise he would have to return to Florida a failure. But how could he do anything if he was stuck on this goddamn mountain?

" _Fuck_ ," Zach cursed. He collapsed into a heap, paralyzed with fear, and he felt tears warm his cheeks. The only way he was getting down this mountain was if he undid his skis and slid down on his butt. He watched as other skiers and snowboarders effortlessly flew down the trail, and Zach wondered why he had been so cocky.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Zach looked up to see a man dressed in all white. The sun behind his helmet seemed to form a halo.

"Um, y-yah. I just...I just don't really know how to ski really well, dude. But I need to get down. But I'm- I'm not sure I can," Zach stuttered, and he felt his cheeks grow warm. Since when was he shy? Zach Rance was many things- shy was not one of them.

"Do you want me to help you?" the man offered his white mitt, and Zach eagerly took his hand, "We'll take it one turn at a time."

"Shit, really? Thank you so much! I was thinking about just sliding down the mountain on my butt. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Zach beamed. The man in white made slow, easy turns, and the cliff no longer seemed so steep. Zach followed after him, knees shaking as he struggled to keep balance, and he fell a couple times. Every time he tumbled down, the man skiied close, picked up his fallen poles, and helped him back up.

"You're doing so good. We're almost at the lodge. So good. You're doing amazing!" He praised Zach, and Zach was able to pick himself back up. Zach tried to concentrate on doing exactly what the man in white was doing, but that only resulted in him crashing into him. Instead of screaming, the older man laughed as they lay tangled up.

By the time he made it to the lodge, the sky was red and purple, and Zach was sure that there were bruises up and down his thighs that were the same color.

"Thank you so much! God, I almost died, but thanks to you I made it. I can't believe I didn't say it before- my name is Zach. Zach Rance, and I am forever indebted to you," Zach said as they walked into the base lodge.

"Name's Frankie," the man took off his helmet and goggles to reveal the most handsome man that Zach had ever seen. Frankie's hair was dark brown with blonde highlights, and his cheekbones had been sculpted by angels.

"Wow, you're, uh- you're really hot. For a dude," Zach mumbled as he collapsed onto one of the benches to try and take off his boots. Zach's hands, not protected by proper gloves, were too stiff to properly work the buckles. Frankie sat next to him, and, seeing Zach struggling, leaned down to help him with his boots.

Once more, Zach felt his face heat up this handsome man took care of him: "So is your hobby saving people from the mountain?"

"Mhm, only the cute ones."

Zach thought that he had died and gone to heaven as Frankie took his numb foot out of the boot and started to rub. Zach bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. This was oddly intimate.

"I- uh- I-" Zach stuttered and giggled awkwardly as Frankie continued to rub his foot, and his cock twitched. Shit, he might actually get a boner from this. It wasn't a big deal...young men got boners from odd things all the time, right? He was only twenty two.

"A thank you will suffice, Zach," Frankie smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing, but he stopped the massage.

"I'll go buy us some hot coco. Please, it's the least that I can do," Zach ran off and bought them two (very overpriced) cups. He stumbled back, still sore, and tried to not spill any of it on Frankie's white jacket. Frankie accepted the drink, and they sipped together and talked. Zach explained that he had only skied one other time in his life, and he was here for a conference. Frankie, who had been skiing his whole life, was also here for business.

"Frankie!" A woman ran over befor Zach could ask what business Frankie was in. She was wearing a tight dress. She leaned in and muttered something to Frankie, and Frankie's expression shifted from light hearted to serious as she left. Zach felt his stomach twist.

"That's your...?"

"Assistant. I have to go to the hotel and prepare for tomorrow's meeting," Frankie was gathering up his ski gear. Zach nervously chewed at his thumb, and he wasn't sure what to say. Something like 'I like when you give me directions' or 'it made me hard when your rubbed my feet, and I want you to rub me all over?'

"Wait! Can- oh, good this sounds weird- can I have your number? I'm not, like, gay or anything. I just-" _want you to touch me_ \- "want to stay in touch. You said that you're skiing after the meeting? Maybe we could..."

"I'd love to, Zach," Frankie took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on Zach's hot cocoa cup. He handed it back with a wink. Zach waved goodbye, feeling like a lovestruck girl, as he clutched the styrofoam cup to his chest.

He walked back to his dingy motel, skis slung over his back, and tried to think about tomorrow's conference. Zach needed to prepare his speech. Instead, he kept repeating Frankie's note in his mind. _Thnx for the hot coco. <3'ed warming up with you... -Frankie xoxo_ Zach had already memorized his phone number.

_Thank u again. Excited for tomorrow. But maybe we should just stick with the bunny hill? Still have bruises -Z_

_No pain no gain, Zach. But I have a hot tub in my room...nice to soothe aches :) -F_

Zach read and re-read Frankie's text, and he could feel the flirtation ozzing from the phone screen. The thought both frightened and excited him.

 _R u inviting me over lol? I'm not gay. I don't care if u r. I'm not homophobic or anything. I'm just not gay, u know?_ Zach panicked and typed out the text. Then he stared anxiously at the _read 10:42_. Frankie took three whole minutes to reply, and Zach was regretting all of his life choices.

_Did I say u were? Relax, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. -F_

_Haha okay. Can't wait for tomorrow. I'll msg u after my meeting thingy -Z_

Zach bit his lip and after much consideration sent a heart. Was he giving off mixed signals? Zach wasn't sure if he could send signals if he wasn't sure what he even wanted. Frankie replied with cute emojis that made Zach giggle and clutch his phone to his chest.

Zach's hotel bed was lumpy and the sheets were thin, and he only wanted to get off so to fall asleep faster. He wrapped his hand around himself and tried to think of hot, faceless women being fucked by hot, faceless men. His mind wasn't cooperating. Zach remembered Frankie's hands rubbing up and down his leg, and Zach's breathing grew more labored. He came imagining that Frankie was holding him down and giving him orders.

Disgusted and confused, Zach tried to go to sleep.

\-----------------

"Hello, I believe we've met before," Frankie smiled at Zach as they both entered the same conference room and shook hands.

Zach cheeks were red, blood rushing from the run to the Sno Hotel, but he became overheated at the sight of Frankie at the head of the conference table. Shit, Zach couldn't believe that Frankie was Frankie Grande. The owner of Grande Movie Studios. The man Zach had designed a new logo for. Shit.

He cringed as he recalled the texts calling this a 'meeting thingy.' Frankie must think of Zach as some sort of dumb kid who sat around and cried at the top of mountains and sent mixed messages to men who rescued them. The C in his middle name should stand for Confused.

But the meeting had to go on. So Zach presented the different graphics, as ordered, and tried to explain the website layout that he had designed. Frankie was quiet through most of it, but his eyes remained on Zach the whole time.

"I really liked what you made," Frankie's hand rested on Zach's arm afterwards, "I can't believe that you've been trying to freelance for almost over a year. That's hard."

"Um, thank you! Y-yah, the money is tough with college loans and rent and all that shit. But I live with my friend’s AJ and Pao so it's much cheaper. I get by."

Frankie handed him his business card: "Hopefully our paths will cross when we're back in New York City."

Zach felt his stupid heart flutter as he accepted it, but it was just a business card. There were no _xoxo's_ written on the back. Zach stuffed it into his pocket and tried to hide his disappointment. It wasn't like he wanted Frankie to continue hitting on him...right?

\------------------

This was Zach and Frankie's last day on the mountain. He was surprised that Frankie would suffer the creaky chairlift all the way up the bunny hill for him, but his new friend was more patient than Zach.

"It's not so bad. Here, the wind won't get in your eyes if you put your goggles down," Frankie leaned over and did it for Zach. Zach suddenly felt warm even with the wind rattling the chair.

"It's warmer with someone here with you. ‘S nice," Zach said as he shifted closer to Frankie until their legs were pressed up close. Zach could see Frankie's eyes widen a little through his goggles, but he responded by squeezing Zach's thigh. They were so busy rubbing up against one another that they almost didn't get the bar up in time.

"Zach! You can't try and hold my hand when we're getting off the chairlift. That's going to get one of us a broken bone," Frankie chastised. Zach, even though he knew that Frankie was serious, giggled.

"Now, I want you to work on your turns. You've been skiing in the kiddie or beginner form known as the 'wedgie' or the 'pizza.' I want to see both skii's parallel. Do you understand? It'll help you stay balanced, and you'll fall less," Frankie instructed as if he spent his days teaching people how to skii instead of running a multi-billion dollar organization. Zach wasn't even sure why Frankie was helping him and sacrificing his own leisure for a lost cause.

"Frankie! This is fucking impossible!" Zach screamed as he tried to do a parallel position and just ended up going sideways before his skis got tangled up. He lay there in a frustrated pile as a five year old zoomed past him. Frankie skied over to him, and he started to go over the mistakes that Zach could improve on. Zach was distracted because Frankie reached over to adjust Zach's goggles again, but his hands stayed and massaged Zach's ears for longer than was necessary.

"...but the most important thing, Zach. Is that you need to eventually go down the mountain. Fear should be your guide...not your jailor."

"Uh huh," Zach blinked and realized that he had been staring at Frankie's lips instead of listening.

So they made their way down the bunny hill with Zach crashing and stumbling and wobbling on parallel skis. The best thing about skiing was that they were literally wearing masks to hide their identities. No one on the mountain could easily distinguish who they were. No one would care if Zach got a little too handsy with Frankie or if Frankie did the same with him. No one here stared as they playfully pulled on each other's google and Zach, feeling daring, pressed a kiss onto Frankie's cheek.

In the lodge, they were so close that Zach was practically sitting on Frankie's lap. Frankie's hand claimed his leg in a way that Zach knew wasn't platonic. Zach's cheeks were red from the wind, and he felt so warm and safe with Frankie's arm draped over him. It was strange that they had met only a day ago, but the short time didn't seem like an accurate measure of their intimacy.

"Zach, do you want to..." Frankie rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe, come back to my room."

"And do what, dude?" Zach asked as if he didn't know what two grown men would do together behind locked doors. Frankie bit his lip, gave Zach a searching glance, and then pulled his hand away.

"Nevermind. I just thought for a moment  that you wanted to...but anyways, you already told me off last night. I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong, Zach," Frankie apologized into his hot cocoa cup as he shifted to put some space between them.

Zach didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He wasn't sure if he was gay or not, but Zach was sure that he wanted to come back to Frankie's room with him. So he shifted closer and leaned his head against Frankie's shoulder.

"You know, Frankie. I still have bruises from yesterday. It might help if I could relax, and my hotel only has a pool and the hot water doesn't work..."

" _Mhhhm_?"

"You said you had a hot tub?"

"I do."

"So...?"

"Oh, would you like to see it, _dude_?" Frankie taunted with a smirk. Zach, ignoring the jibe, eagerly nodded. Frankie's hands went back to stroking Zach's leg, and Zach could feel his body growing interested beneath the layers of clothes.

\--------------------

Zach was scared as shit as he walked into Frankie's hotel room. It made Zach's hotel room look like a joke, and he admired the penthouse even as his stomach clenched. Frankie opened the mini fridge and offered Zach a beer.

"I'll warm up the hot tub," Frankie said as he went out onto the porch and left Zach to clutch his drink and rethink everything. Why had he said yes to this? What had he agreed to? Shit, Zach had never slept with another man before. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to sleep with another man.

"Frankie," he cleared his throat, "I've, uh, I've never done anything with a..."

"That's fine, Zach. I told you- I'm not looking for a boyfriend. We're just having a little fun, okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't be offended if you want to leave," Frankie reassured him as he grabbed two towels from the bathroom and draped them on the bannister.

Zach let all his complicated thoughts float away in the steam as he sunk his body into the hot water. It felt so good, and he moaned in delight at the sensation as his muscles relaxed.

Frankie, true to his word, stayed on the opposite side of the hot tub. He was telling Zach a story about his sister that had him clutching at his sides laughing. All of the stress was a fleeting memory and, as the minutes ticked by, Zach picked up the courage to inch closer and closer to Frankie. Zach had a feeling that Frankie didn't want to be the one who made the first move.

"Hi," Zach giggled, and he couldn't blame the heat or the cold for his red face. It was the close proximity to Frankie's lips that made him heat up. Zach leaned in and pressed a shy kiss against Frankie's stubbly cheek. Frankie grinned at him and returned the favor.

It felt like the childhood game of chicken. Zach's hand was slowly crawling up Frankie's thigh and Frankie was doing the same to him. Neither of them wanted to make the big move. Frankie was still talking, but his voice had deepened and his eyes darkened.

Zach interrupted Frankie: "I never got to really thank you for saving me that day. Why- why did you help me?"

"I like taking care of others," Frankie shrugged. His fingers were playing with Zach's ear now, and Zach had never really thought of the ear as a sexual spot. But the way that Frankie caressed the soft cartilage and pulled on it lightly made him inhale sharply. Zach leaned in closer to Frankie, and Frankie did the same. He could feel the other man's cool breathe against his heated skin.

"I like that. And I-  I like you," Zach stumbled over his words as he pulled himself onto Frankie's lap, "I mean. I'm still not sure if I'm, like, gay or whatever. But I really want to touch you right now."

Frankie responded by kissing Zach's jaw and sucking on his neck. Shit, Zach thought as he hardened under the affection, that felt really nice. He liked the thought that there would be hickies there tomorrow, and, as he rocked in Frankie's lap, he could feel Frankie grow hard beneath him.

"Shit, Zach, you feel so good, baby," Frankie praised. Zach shivered at the baby the older man had tacked on. Zach wasn't sure why, but the word made him strain against his boxers. The warm water and bubbles felt good against his erection, and there was also Frankie's hands at his hips. Zach closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of Frankie pressing kisses on his neck.

"Do I... _daddy_?" Zach teased, but there was nothing ironic about the way Frankie involuntarily thrust forward. He raised an eyebrow.

" _Mhm_ , I like when you say it like that, baby. Do you want me to help you?," Frankie traced the outline of Zach's cock with his fingers, and Zach hid his face in Frankie's shoulder as he whispered his consent. Frankie rubbed their cocks together, and the friction and water made Zach's breathing quicken. He bit his lip and tried to prevent himself from coming so quickly.

Frankie's hand was rubbing his back, and he was whispering dirty things in his ear. Then Frankie was sucking on his neck, hand still rubbing their lengths together, and Zach came with a whimper.

"Wow, Frankie. Wow that was... _wow_."

"Oh, that was nothing," Frankie promised as he pressed kisses to the blooming bruises on Zach's neck, "You still haven't seen what I can do with my tongue, baby. I bet I could make you cum with just that."

"What should we bet?"

"If I can make you cum with just my tongue then you have to visit me in New York...if I don't then you still have to visit me in New York," Frankie winked. Zach burst into laughter and leaned down to kiss Frankie. His lips were warm, and Zach could feel his stubble against his face. It was nice.

"So I have to come see you either way?"

"Yes, but I'd rather you cum first."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to oneshots. Maybe because I love to start stories but hate to continue.


End file.
